


Replacement

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Bad Dirty Wrong, F/M, Incest, Oedipal Issues, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When night fell and his people slept, Robb would crawl into her bed like he had done when he was a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Replacement

In front of his people, Robb had the face of a king. He did not show any of the pain, doubt or grief over everything that had happened since his father’s death. But when night fell and his people slept, Robb would crawl into her bed like he had done when he was a child.

Catelyn never denied him, because she still saw him as her little boy sometimes and her bed was lonely and cold. He would cry often, as quietly as he could, or just sleep, curled around her warmth.

Like most every night since she lost him, Catelyn dreamed of Ned. This time she dreamed of their wedding night, except it was far sweeter and less awkward than it had been in life. He had touched her between her legs and made her ache for him to be inside her. She awoke with her desires hot and enflamed, her cunt slick and her nipples hard and aching.

Robb was sleeping beside her and Catelyn burned with shame to feel this way with him lying so close. He didn’t look much like Ned, with his Tully coloring, but she could see some of his father’s features in the strong, bearded jaw and long nose. He wore nothing but a loose sleeping tunic and she could see the dark hair curling on his chest.

Embarrassed, Catelyn turned away on her side, trying to ignore the burning heat between her legs. She tried to just press her hand there to relieve the ache, like she had done when she was a young girl, but it didn’t work any better now than it had then.

Robb, in his sleepy delirium, rolled towards her, seeking her warmth. He threw one arm around her waist and with a stab of shock Catelyn was reminded of how Ned used to hold her in the dark. Even the feel of his manhood pressing against her backside was the same.

 _It means nothing, boys can’t help it when they sleep,_ Catelyn reminded herself, but it was terribly wrong for this to be happening, especially how she longed to push back against it. Robb seemed to be caught up in a lusty dream because he was cuddling closer to her, making little sounds of pleasure as his cock rubbed the cleft of her arse. It was appalling how it exacerbated her lust even further to feel him against her. It had been so long and she missed Ned with grief like a physical sickness.

But this was her boy, her baby boy, and it was so wrong to want this, but if she pulled away now he would wake and it would be terrible for both of them. But she still arched into his touch as his hand found her breast, as if by accident. Her nipple tightened and she couldn’t stop a low moan from escaping her lips.

This seemed to rouse Robb at last and he pulled away as if he had touched a burning skillet. Catelyn turned to see him pull the blankets up to his chin, his face burning hot with shame.

“I… mother… I don’t know, I-I apologize…” He couldn’t look her in the eyes.

“Hush, it’s nothing to fret about,” Catelyn whispered soothingly. Her body still ached for his touch as she imagined his did for hers.

She reached out to him like a comforting mother and drew him into her arms. He lay there stiffly and she could still feel his manhood against her thigh. She reached down to grasp it.

Robb started in alarm and tried to move away again, but Catelyn held him tight.

“Shhh, let me help you,” Catelyn said with a sureness she didn’t entirely feel. It had been too long since she’d held a hot, firm cock in her hand and soon Robb had relaxed into her touch, moaning quietly, his head against her breast. It was easy to pull down her thin, cotton shift and expose her taut nipple. Robb’s mouth found it as easily as he had so many years ago, a babe newly born. The thought filled Catelyn with a burning shame and an unbearable lust in equal measure.

Catelyn bit her lip to stifle her moans as Robb sucked on her breast, cupping it as he thrust into her hand. She noticed he was trembling as he rose to his knees and pushed apart her legs.

 _My eager boy needs so little encouragement,_ Catelyn thought, dismayed and excited all at once. As he found her wet cunt with his fingers she needed to only close her eyes to imagine he was Ned. Had he even been with a woman before? He seemed very sure of himself as he teased her entrance with his cock. He still wasn’t looking at her, she thought that was just as well. Catelyn boldly took his cock in her hand and guided him inside her.

Robb groaned deeply as he sunk into her, burying his face in her hair. Catelyn wrapped her arms around his neck in pleasure, savoring the feel of a cock filling her. Robb was hot and sweating as he moved urgently. Catelyn thrust to meet his hips, her moans torn from her throat despite her attempts to quiet them. He moved with such frenzy, Catelyn knew he would soon be spent. She closed her eyes tight and remembered all those sweet nights with Ned and how they would cautiously learn to pleasure each other. It wasn’t long before her climax was reached and she couldn’t help but scream a little, pressing her mouth to his neck to repress it. Robb came just after her, jerking and gasping in ecstasy.

They lay beside each other, weak and utterly spent. Robb would not look at her. As her pleasure faded, Catelyn was filled slowly with a sick horror. What had they done?

Robb pulled his nightclothes tight around himself and slunk to the door, his shoulders hunched in shame. Catelyn could not blame him and she herself curled into a ball and cried brokenly. It was perhaps the worst thing of all that she secretly hoped he would return to her bed the next night.

**Author's Note:**

> for the ASOIAF Kinkmeme: http://robellion.livejournal.com/2809.html


End file.
